La reléve
by lacus-clyne06
Summary: Fic basée sur notre cher voleur magicien j'espère que vous l'apprécierez
1. Chapter 1

**La relève**.

Ji Könosuke servait la famille Kuroba depuis des années déjà. Après Toîchi le grand magicien, le vieil homme servait à présent son fils unique Kaito. Mais il était trop vieux maintenant pour continuez à surveiller son jeune maître dans ses facéties nocturnes, le vieil homme avait passé la soixantaine et se faire un sang d'encre à chaque fois que le jeune homme sortait dissimulé sous le masque du Kid n'était plus pour lui.

C'était donc par un pluvieux jour d'automne qu'il avait annoncé sa retraite bien méritée, Kaito avait été à la fois satisfait et nostalgique à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Son chaperon ne serait plus sans cesse sur son dos mais ça lui rappelait immanquablement que le temps passait et que l'époque où le vieil homme était le serviteur de son père était désormais bien loin et révolu. Cependant, Ji Könosuke ne comptait pas laisser son jeune maître sans surveillance…il avait promit à Kuroba senior de veiller sur son fils et il le ferait.

- Kaito-bocchama, je vous présente ma petite fille, Azumi Takeshi.

La concernée se plaça à coté de son grand père et s'inclina légèrement, baissant la tête.

- Hajimemashite, Kaito-san.

Le vieil homme l'avait toujours appelé « Bocchama » autrement dit « petit maître » C'était une appellation courante pour les enfants de famille riche où puissante où que l'on considérait comme tel. Mais la nouvelle venue l'avait simplement appelait « Kaito-san » loin d'être irrespectueuse, ça le changeait tout de même et puis elle était plus proche de son âge de son vieil assistant. Elle se redressa et se permit de plonger ses incroyables yeux verts dans ceux de son « maître ». Celui ci d'ailleurs pu scruter son interlocutrice avec attention ; elle faisait un mètre soixante dix, une silhouette de femme avec ses courbes et ses rondeurs, les cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches platines. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine, c'est sur que ça le changerait de son ancien précepteur…

- C'est moi dorénavant qui aurais le privilège de vous servir. Rajouta t'elle

En gentleman qu'il était, le jeune homme se pencha et saisit la main chaude d'Azumi déposant ses lèvres sur la peau parfumée.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Elle sourit et c'est ici que commença leur collaboration.

**oOoOo**

**!!!! DDRRRIIIINNNNGGG !!!!**

- pppfffff j'en peux plus ! J'ai cru que cet examen de maths ne finirait jamais !!

- moi j'ai trouvé ça facile.

Mais Aoko s'arrêta alors que Kaito son cartable sur l'épaule la regardait intrigué.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a ?

Son amie d'enfance lui indiqua une jeune femme un peu plus âgée qu'eux qui attendait patiemment à la grille de sortie du lycée et qui retenait l'attention de certains autres lycéens. Le visage de Kaito s'éclaira d'un sourire et dépassa Aoko.

- Je te dis à demain.

- Euh mais…Kaito….

Elle avait tendu la main dans le vide comme si cela aurait suffit à le retenir mais le jeune homme avait déjà rejoint la mystérieuse beauté inconnue et ensemble, ils avaient quittés l'enceinte du lycée la laissant seule. Qui pouvait bien être cette fille ? elle ne l'avait jamais vu et Kaito ne lui en avait pas parlé…une boule naquit dans l'estomac de la lycéenne, elle revit le visage réjouit de son ami d'enfance lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'inconnue. Que pouvait-elle bien représenter pour lui ?

Ils marchaient en silence depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'Azumi brisa le silence.

- C'est elle ?

- Hein ?! Demanda le jeune homme sortant de sa rêverie.

- Votre petite amie. Renchérit son interlocutrice en souriant.

- Idiote ! Ca n'est pas ma petite amie !! Se défendit Kaito le rouge aux joues.

- Ah….mais elle est plutôt mignonne non ? Le taquina t-elle.

Son jeune maître avait rétorqué bien trop vite pour que ça soit honnête et puis la couleur cramoisie de ses joues ne trompait vraiment personne. Azumi eut un sourire.

- C'est surtout une insupportable enquiquineuse oui !! Cracha t-il en fronçant le nez ce qui fit rire son accompagnatrice.

- Sumimasen Kaito-san. Je me suis mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas.

- Tu as pu te le procurer ? Demanda t-il alors rompant la précédente conversation.

- Bien sur. Vous savez bien que vous pouvez compter sur moi Kaito-san.

Azumi sortit une feuille de son sac à main ainsi qu'une minuscule caméra.

- Qu'est ce que tu as appris ? Demanda le petit prodige de la magie.

Son interlocutrice déroula la feuille sur la table du salon sous l'œil ravi du lycéen.

- Je n'ai pas eu grand mal à m'emparer du plan du musée mais il y a une centaine de caméras disposées un peu partout. Elle prit un feutre et traça des croix aux endroits stratégiques. Sans oublier des lasers disposés autour de notre objectif.

Kaito l'écoutait avec attention sans l'interrompre, les lasers étaient invisibles à l'œil nu, il faudrait donc trouver un moyen d'atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise malgré l'obstacle. Après un instant de réflexion il demanda d'un ton grave.

- Azumi…

- Eeuh Oui ? Demanda t-elle surprise par le ton qu'il employait.

- Tu peux me dire qu'elles sont tes mensurations ?

N'importe quelles autres jeunes filles auraient été choquées ou outrées par sa question mais sa fidèle collaboratrice n'en teint pas rigueur. Elle se doutait bien que s'il lui demandait ça c'était pour une bonne raison.

- Euh, 85-60-90.

Encore une fois, le jeune homme eut un sourire ravi et murmura un « parfait » accompagné du sourire effronté qu'il prenait lorsqu'il avait trouvé une idée géniale.

Kaito demeurait un adolescent assez secret et énigmatique même si son caractère était vif et enjoué, parfois Azumi le trouvait bien mystérieux surtout lorsqu'il s'isolait seul sur le toit de la maison familiale et y demeurait pendant des heures. A quoi pouvait-il penser ?

**oOoOo**

Conan lisait le journal avec attention, en première page, tout un article était réservé au butin de l'insaisissable Kid ; cette fois, le voleur s'était emparé d'un masque vénitien qui aurait appartenu à Casanova. L'enfant eu une grimace d'amertume.

Il avait déjà été si prêt de l'attraper mais à chaque fois…sa main se refermait sur du vide c'était horriblement frustrant. D'après ce qu'il lisait, le voleur magicien était parvenu à passer au travers des rayons en pleine obscurité…comment avait-il pu s'y prendre ?

Ayant accompagné Kogoro et Ran dans une autre affaire qui se déroulait à Okinawa, il n'avait pas pu être présent et le Kid en avait profité mais il se jura que la prochaine fois, il ne lui échapperait pas…

**oOoOo**

Kaito se plaisait à admirer ce masque, il ne se lassait pas, d'or fin recouvert de pierres semi-précieuses, c'était un vrai régal pour les yeux mais une fois de plus, il doutait que ce précieux larcin le rapproche de son objectif c'est à dire retrouver les responsables de la mort de son père, il devrait donc restituer ce superbe masque à son propriétaire. Le petit prodige de la magie sourit en repensant à son génial stratagème ; il avait eu besoin d'Azumi cette fois là et tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, ce petit gêneur de détective n'était pas présent. La jeune femme avait fait de la danse, son corps était donc souple et léger, le Kid avait été ses yeux pendant qu'elle exerçait des figures acrobatique pour s'emparer du masque dans le noir le plus complet vêtu d'une combinaison en cuir qui épousait son corps pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements, Kaito aurait eu plus de mal avec sa cape et son chapeau haut de forme…Azumi avait été exemplaire et à la hauteur des espérances de son jeunes maître. C'était la première fois qu'il collaborait avec quelqu'un, il avait toujours agit seul mais la demoiselle l'aidait énormément même s'il s'en remettait à elle que dans de rare cas. La voix de celle ci le sortit alors de sa contemplation.

- Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaito-san. Dit-elle en lui apportant le journal.

- Ohayo. Répondit le jeune homme en étouffant un bâillement sonore

Azumi déposa le journal sur la table basse qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir pour entamer sa lecture mais à peine ses yeux s'étaient-ils posés sur la première page, que son regard se mit à briller d'excitation.

- Qui à t'il ? Kaito-san.

- On me lance un défit. Répondit le concerné le sourire aux lèvres.

- Un défit ?!

Intriguée, Azumi se pencha sur l'épaule du lycéen pour lire l'annonce qui prenait deux pages entières dans le journal, la jeune femme lue à haute voix :

« **_Annonce à l'insaisissable Kid ! Le gros bijou où Blue Wonder que vous convoitez est installé sur le toit de mon musée, chez moi, à Shiotome. Si vous désirez vous en emparer, venez le chercher. Signé, Jirokichi Suzuki, conseiller chez Suzuki »_**

Le sourire de Kaito ne l'avait pas quitté pendant toute la lecture de la jeune femme.

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas y aller ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Si ce vieux fou tient tant que ça à perdre son trésor.

- C'est un piége grossier, le musée sera sûrement cerné de policier.

- Certes mais ça n'est que plus excitant ! Je vais relever le défit. Décréta le principal intéressé. Je ne vais pas passer à coté d'une telle occasion.

Azumi ne répondit rien là dessus, son jeune maître avait de nouveau ce sourire effronté, il semblait tout excité à l'idée de sa nouvelle sortie nocturne et le goût du danger semblait l'enivrer et le pousser à faire des exploits.

**oOoOo**

Le Kid avait envoyé un mail de réponse au grand père de Sonoko, informant qu'il relevait le défit et qu'il viendrait le douze octobre à vingt heures.

Conan et Kogoro furent stupéfaits ! Ils auraient jurés que le voleur ne prendrait pas la peine de se déplacer mais ils furent encore plus déconcertés en lisant le post-criptum ; celui là même annonçant qu'il viendrait « à pieds ».

Qu'est ce que tout ça pouvait vouloir dire ? La curiosité et l'exaltation de détective qui sommeillait en lui avaient été titillé par cette réponse du Kid et le jeune homme mourrait d'envie de voir par quel miracle le voleur parviendrait à ses fins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

L'heure fatidique approchait et une foule impressionnante était déjà massée devant l'immense propriété de Monsieur Suzuki, apparemment le Kid était toujours aussi populaire…Kogoro et Conan avaient retrouvé l'inspecteur Nakamori dans la caravane de surveillance technique que le vieux milliardaire avait fait installer. Plusieurs écrans de surveillance, un système radio très perfectionné et plusieurs dizaines de policiers montaient une garde constante autour du site mais bien sur, Conan lui savait que même la plus grande escouade ne parviendrait pas à arrêter le célèbre voleur magicien.

Ils discutaient de leur plan d'action lorsque, déchirant le silence de la nuit…

- Regardez, le voilà.

Tous se tournèrent vers les écrans de contrôle et purent admirer un fantôme tout vêtu de blanc caresser la lune de son deltaplane, un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillant sa venue causa un bruit assourdissent, Kid l'insaisissable se flattait d'être toujours ponctuel.

Kaito frémissait d'excitation, il offrirait ce soir encore à ses spectateurs une représentation grandiose ! Et même ce malin petit détective en prendrait plein les yeux, il s'en faisait une promesse ! Et grâce à l'aide de sa précieuse collaboratrice, le jeune homme assurait sa pleine réussite.

Perché sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin ils faisaient les dernières vérifications d'usage.

- Tout est prêt Azumi ?

- Hai Kaito-bocchama, j'ai tout vérifié une seconde fois.

- Parfait.

Elle lui tendit son chapeau et sa cape en souriant.

- Allez y maintenant, votre public vous réclame.

Le jeune homme s'empara de ce qu'on lui tendait.

- N'oublie pas de surveiller l'heure, je veux que tout soit parfait.

- Soyez sans crainte.

Il abandonna sa combinaison noire qui faisait de lui un être quasiment invisible pour enfiler le costume qui autre fois avait appartenu à son père et qui maintenant était sien.

- Que le spectacle commence…

**oOoOo**

Conan, et l'inspecteur Nakamori se précipitèrent dehors, le petit détective n'eut aucun mal à se frayer un chemin dans la foule compacte, être petit et menu offrait parfois certains avantages…Il tentait de regarder partout à la fois car le Kid avait beau être malin…à moins de descendre sur la terre ferme, il était impossible de venir jusqu'au musée à pieds mais alors qu'il se retournait d'un autre coté…une fumée caractéristique créa un petit nuage au dessus de la tête de l'enfant et, comme par magie, Kid l'insaisissable apparu au dessus de la foule comme s'il marchait sur un sol invisible.

Sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs et stupéfaits de Conan, le jeune magicien flottait dans les airs avec une aisance déconcertante, et tout le monde était scotché la bouche grande ouverte c'est vrai que cette fois il y était allé très fort mais on ne lançait pas un défi à Kaito Kid sans s'en mordre les doigts par la suite.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et se raclant la gorge, il fit entendre sa voix et sans transformation cette fois.

- Lady's and Gentlemen !

La encore, une ovation générale l'encouragea à en dire plus. Que la célébrité avait un goût grisant…tout ces gens étaient venus exprès pour lui, pour le voir et il était certain que où que soit son père, il devait certainement être très fier de lui.

- En cette soirée préliminaire contemplez par quel miracle j'apparais devant vous !

Ajoutant les gestes à la parole, il leva le pied et entama sa marche.

**oOoOo**

Conan n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il marchait en l'air comme on le faisait sur terre mais…c'était impossible toute chose était attirée par la pesanteur alors…comment ? Tout le monde tendait le cou pour assister à ce tour incroyable et à ce rythme, le voleur serait bientôt parvenu jusqu'à la statue.

L'inspecteur Nakamori envoya des hommes vérifier les toits d'immeubles entourant le Kid mais aucune chaîne, aucun câble, aucun ballon ne le retenait c'était proprement incroyable et si ça continuait comme ça, son adversaire parviendrait à s'emparer de son butin…il fallait mettre le Blue Wonder en sécurité. C'est donc avec résignation que Monsieur Suzuki ordonna d'actionner le retour du bijou en lieu sur.

**oOoOo**

Le petit prodige de la magie jubilait ! Il avait étonné tout le monde avec son petit numéro de haute voltige et la chance était avec lui ce soir, le vieil homme avait mis sa précieuse statu dans le musée et le mécanisme ne lui semblait pas très compliqué ça serait un jeu d'enfant de le retourner contre lui…son adversaire était peut être malin mais Kaito l'était encore plus surtout que même la télé était présente alors il se devait de les épater.

Il allait arriver à son but mais en baissant les yeux en contre bas, il vit son jeune rival préparer ses chaussures supères puissantes et il ne valait mieux pas rester dans le coin, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec lui ce soir ça serait un trop gros risque et il se devait d'être en forme pour le lendemain et après s'être excusé auprès de son public, il disparu à nouveau comme il était venu, dans un nuage de fumée du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croyait sans doute tout comme le fait qu'il avait « marché » en l'air. Sa collègue avait prit possession d'un hélicoptère et grâce à sa participation il avait pu tromper tout le monde, rien de plus simple avec quelques câbles ultra fins, d'une poulie et surtout d'une assistante très rigoureuse ! Et puis ces policiers étaient si prévisibles…

**oOoOo**

- Tout s'est passé comme vous le prévoyiez Kaito-san.

- Evidemment, il ne pouvait en être autrement, ils se demandaient tous comment je parviendrais à un tel prodige.

- Les journaux ne parlent plus que de ça vous devez être satisfaits. Dit-elle en lui servant une tasse de thé brûlante. Kaito s'en saisit et bu un petite gorgée.

- Oui mais rien n'est encore joué, c'est demain que je dois m'emparer du Blue Wonder et ce maudit détective serait bien capable de m'en empêcher.

Azumi entendit son jeune maître grincer des dents ce qui était rare chez lui.

- Je croyais que le jeune Hakuba n'était pas au Japon pour le moment ?

- Non bien sur qu'il n'est pas là mais ça n'est pas de lui dont je parle. Renchérit le jeune homme en souriant.

- Ah ?

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne comprenait rien…s'il ne parlait pas d'Hakuba, alors qui d'autre pouvait lui mettre une telle tension et à la fois un tel enthousiasme ? En effet le magicien semblait ravi en parlant de son adversaire, quand j'vous disais qu'il était parfois étrange.

Kaito sembla comprendre l'expression intriguée de son assistante, il lui raconta donc sa rencontre et ses différents entrevues et confrontations avec le petit détective. A la fin du récit Azumi en resta interdite.

- Comment, un enfant ?! Demanda t'elle abasourdie.

- Oui mais tu aurais tort de le prendre pour un gamin normal, il est bien plus futé que la moyenne.

Elle observa son jeune maître s'asseoir avec nonchalance sur le canapé, étalant son bras sur le haut des coussins, posant une jambe sur l'autre il sirotait son thé sans que son sourire effronté ne quitte ses lèvres. Le jeune homme semblait heureux et impatient et non inquiet comme il se devrait car même si elle travaillait pour lui depuis encore très peu de temps, elle savait qu'il ne parlait jamais à la légère et s'il considérait cet enfant comme un adversaire à sa hauteur, c'est qu'il devait être un détective de valeur même âgé de sept ans. La jeune femme ne posa donc pas d'avantage de questions à son sujet.

- Souhaitez vous que l'on change nos plans ? Si ce détective est dans les parages ça risque de…

- Non. Nous ferons exactement ce qui est prévu. Nous verrons s'il pourra m'empêcher de réaliser mon projet cette fois.

Le sourire du magicien s'agrandit et Azumi n'eut qu'à s'incliner, elle hocha légèrement la tête, jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de discuter ses ordres ni même de désobéir même si le lycéen n'était pas rude.

- Très bien, c'est vous qui en jugez Kaito-san.

L'un comme l'autre était vraiment très impatient d'entamer le deuxième round…


	3. Chapter 3

**LA RELEVE**

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain au soir, la foule était une nouvelle fois présente mais cette fois, le vieux Jirokichi était bien remonté et attendait ce sale voleur de pieds ferme ! Il avait fait venir plusieurs hélicoptères et des caméras, bien décidé cette fois à percer à jouer son tour de passe passe. On ne se moquait pas de Jirokichi Suzuki deux fois de suite !

Comme prévu, à vingt heures précise, le voleur magicien fit son apparition acclamée par une foule en délire et comme la veille commença à marcher comme s'il se jouait de la pesanteur.

Conan n'avait pas lâché les écrans de contrôle depuis l'apparition de son rival il devait comprendre comment il parvenait à faire ce miracle ! Il le fallait avant que le Kid ne parvienne jusqu'au Blue Wonder. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient doucement dans l'esprit merveilleusement analytique du jeune détective égratignures, préconception, le vent, un complice…oui ! Ca y était il avait trouvé ! et il avait même sa ptite idée pour contrarier les plans de son adversaire.

Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'en magie, il ne fallait jamais se fier à ses yeux et la preuve en était là ! Tout le monde avait cru que c'était le Kid qui marchait mais en fait…

- Quoi ? c'était un mannequin ?

L'inspecteur eut vite fait de se rendre compte que c'était l'hélicoptère numéro sept qui semblait le plus suspect…Il eut tôt fait d'ordonner à ses hommes d'encercler l'engin mais à sa grande surprise…

- …A vrai dire…presque tous les appareils portent le numéro sept.

Nakamori était stupéfait ! Comment ça pouvait être possible ? mais c'était pourtant bien la vérité tel la fidèle servante d'Ali Baba qui avait mit une croix sur toutes les portes entourant la maison de son maître pour que les voleurs ne sachent pas laquelle était la bonne…Quelqu'un avait prit soin de cacher les vrais numéros et les avaient remplacé par le sept. C'était le Chaos les pilotes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête et le temps que le calme revienne, le voleur était parvenu à s'emparer du Blue Wonder à la barbe de tout le monde.

**oOoOo**

- Kaito-san ! Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pppfff maudit détective !

Le jeune homme venait de rentrer, ses vêtements de motard « emprunté » à Mr Suzuki étaient recouverts de suie mais aussi de tâches vertes qui devaient être de l'herbe. Azumi était rentrée peu de temps avant lui, c'était elle qui avait mit les autocollants sur les hélicoptère et elle aussi qui avait été « le complice » et lorsque son jeune maître avait juré en rentrant elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner à **qui** il devait son état…il y avait sûrement du tantei-kun la dessous.

La jeune femme prit le casque et les lunettes que Kaito venaient d'ôter.

- Vous n'avez rien de cassé au moins ?

- Non, non ça va.

Elle l'aida à sortir de la veste en cuir

- Je vais prendre une douche tu peux me faire du thé.

- Hai Kaito-Bocchama

- Moooh ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Azumi le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir en train de marmonner et de pousser des jurons jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et baissa les yeux sur les vêtements souillés sur ses bras, il avait été bien arrangé…elle aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais mieux valait ne pas questionner le petit prodige, il lui raconterait s'il en avait envie

**oOoOo**

Il avait fallu trois shampoings et un savon entier pour que Kaito parvienne à enlever la suie et l'odeur de fumée de ses cheveux et de sa peau, c'est à peine s'il n'avait pas pelé à force de frotter et pendant quelques jours il avait été d'une humeur un peu irritable.

- Kaito, qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire la tête depuis deux jours ! Lui reprocha Aoko

- Mais non ça va je te dis tu peux me ficher la paix avec ça maintenant ?

La lycéenne fut surprise de l'agressivité de son camarade mais reprit vite du poil de la bête.

- Bon très bien puisque tu le prends comme ça ! Quand tu seras calmé tu me feras signe.

Elle donna un coup de pieds dans la chaise de son ami et s'éloigna à grand pas. Kaito étouffa un juron et se rassit correctement, même lire le journal ne l'intéressait plus, ce sale gamin lui avait volé la vedette ! Il ne lui en voulait pas c'était le jeu aujourd'hui c'est lui qui avait gagné mais il ne savait pourquoi cet échec lui restait au travers de la gorge…

- Tu es déçu ? Demanda une autre voix féminine qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles alors si tu voulais bien aller jeter tes mauvais sorts ailleurs je t'en serais fort reconnaissant. Répondit le magicien d'un ton monocorde.

- Mmh tu es amer…serait ce parce que tu as perdu le défi qu'on t'avait lancé où parce qu'un gamin ta ridiculisé ?

Son interlocuteur poussa un très profond soupir qui trahissait son agacement.

- Tu dis franchement n'importe quoi ma pauvre ! Je t'ai déja dit des centaines de fois que je n'étais **pas** le Kid

Akako allait répliquer mais leur professeur entra suivit de la cloche de début des cours, tous reprirent leurs places rien de mieux que deux heures de japonais pour se changer les idées.


	4. Chapter 4

**LA RELEVE**

Chapitre 4

Deux heures, cela faisait maintenant deux longues heures que Kaito demeurait prostré dans le canapé du salon, l'accident de la nuit ne cessait de lui revenir en tête comme pour le hanter. Mais où tout ça avait-il dégénéré ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé…

_**oOo Quelques heures plutôt oOo**_

_«Quand les deux siamoises sonneront le premier mercredi, je déploierais mes ailes et je vous enlèverais votre Saint Graal. Signé : Kaito Kid»_

_Voilà le message que le Kid avait laissé, après une minutieuse inspection des pièces qui serait exposé au dernier grand hôtel de luxe construit sur la côte, les enquêteurs trouvèrent enfin ce que convoitait le voleur en blanc. Pour son inauguration l'établissement avait fait venir une prestigieuse collection de Kyoto du maître Tachibana potier contemporain au style inimitable et la pièce que le Kid prévoyait de s'emparer était l'une des pièces maîtresse de la collection un vase en terre glaise dont les détails étaient travaillés avec le plus grand soin, c'était un chef d'œuvre unique._

_La sécurité autour des lieux avait bien sur été renforcée, à chaque centimètre carré était planté un policier chargé de veiller à la sécurité du précieux vase._

_- Ouvrez les deux yeux et tachez de ne pas vous faire avoir cette fois ! Hurlait l'inspecteur Nakamori à qui voulait l'entendre._

_Depuis le temps qu'il traquait ce maudit voleur et a chaque fois il se jurait de l'attraper mais à chaque fois il lui glissait entre les doigts ! Si ça continuait comme ça…on finirait par lui retirer son poste créé uniquement pour arrêter le Kid._

_- Maudit soit-il. Jura le policier entre ses dents_

_- Nakamori Kebu_

_L'interpellé se retourna et se trouva face au maître des lieux._

_- Puis-je vous présenter la fille de l'une de mes grandes amies Azumi Takeshi._

_Ginzo vit une jolie jeune femme se placer à coté du responsable de l'hôtel et s'incliner poliment devant lui elle était presque aussi jolie que sa petite Aoko et il espérait qu'un jour sa fille ressemblerait à une vrai demoiselle comme l'était cette Azumi et non au garçon manqué qu'elle était depuis son jeune âge._

_- Dozo Yoroshiku (Enchanté de vous connaître) . Dit-elle avec la voix la plus veloutée qu'elle avait en réserve. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Nakamori Kebu d'après ce qu'on dit vous êtes le plus fervent poursuivant du Kid._

_- Et bien je fais de mon mieux mais ce voleur est une vraie plaie ! Maugréa le policier un brin sous le charme de son interlocutrice._

_- Bien, il vaut mieux que nous vous laissions travailler inspecteur_

_- Bonne chance à vous, j'espère que vous l'attraperez cette fois._

_**oOoOo**_

_Il ne restait plus qu'une grosse demi-heure avant l'arrivé du Kid, juste assez pour te revérifier une dernière fois._

_La prestigieuse collection se trouvait au dernièr étage de l'hôtel sous une superbe coupole de verre et c'était au sous sol que se trouvait la salle de contrôle._

_- Alors Azumi-chan j'espère que la visite t'a plus._

_- Oui beaucoup je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre précieux temps Kaneda-san._

_- Mais ce fut un plaisir tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser…_

_- Monsieur ! les gardiens vous attendent pour la dernière inspection._

_Kaneda-san se tourna vers son secrétaire, il ne fallu pas plus de 30 secondes à Azumi pour entrer les « bons » paramètres dans l'ordinateur principale, « bon » uniquement pour son jeune maître bien sur. Et lorsque son hôte se tourna à nouveau vers elle, la jeune femme avait malicieusement appuyé son bassin contre le bureau, ses doigts agiles travaillaient dans son dos sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit._

_- Pardon pour cette petite interruption Azumi-chan mais il va falloir nous laisser maintenant. Souhaites tu que je te fasse raccompagner ? S'enquit l'homme._

_- Ooh non ne vous donnez pas cette peine Kaneda-san j'ai retenu le chemin._

_Après les politesses d'usage, la jeune femme prit congé et en entrant dans l'ascenseur un sourire étira ses lèvres. Même si elle était un peu ennuyée pour l'ami de sa mère, elle se devait surtout et avant tout à son jeune employeur et cela même si ses vols étaient chez d'anciennes connaissances de ses parents._

_**oOoOo**_

_- Bien. Il va être l'heure._

_Sa collaboratrice lui tendit son chapeau blanc et son monocle, ils s'étaient retrouvés derrière une grande dune au bas de l'hôtel, endroit propice car à l'abri des regards_

_- Allons y, que le spectacle commence._

_- Itterasshai (« Porte toi bien » où le plus souvent « bonne chance/fait attention à toi »)_

_Kaito monta sur le sommet de la dune et s'élança dans la nuit claire, on aurait dit un cygne déployant ses ailes. Azumi sourit mais ça n'était pas encore le moment de se relâcher il fallait couper le système de rayons infrarouges de la salle d'exposition, le générateur se trouvait au cinquante troisième étage._

_Enfilant sa tenue d'amazone et le masque sur mesure que son compagnon avait fait pour elle, la jeune femme pénétra dans l'immeuble en toute discrétion._

_**oOoOo**_

_Sa camarade avait dû se faire surprendre dans la salle du générateur et poursuivre…_

_**oOoOo**_

_Pour lui tout avait été comme sur des roulettes, l'aide d'Azumi avait été précieuse et s'emparer du vase n'avait pas été plus délicat que d'habitude surtout qu'aucune de ses deux « fiancées » n'étaient présentes…il faisait bien sur allusion à ces deux gênants de détectives qui lui collait aux basques à chaque fois qu'il mettait le nez dehors._

_Ensuite, le voleur magicien s'était rendu comme à son habitude sur le toit pour s'envoler et disparaître dans la nuit tel un fantôme._

_**oOoOo**_

_Azumi voyait maintenant le bord du toit, les deux hommes armés la poursuivaient toujours mais quand elle releva les yeux, sur le saphir du ciel nocturne se détacha une forme d'un blanc éclatant…Kaito…celui ci lui ouvrit ses bras. La fugitive ignorait qu'elle idée son jeune maître pouvait avoir en tête mais elle lui faisait une totale confiance, elle lui aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter._

_Le jeune Kuroba vit sa camarade débouler sur le toit, que faisait-elle ici ? Ils étaient sensés se retrouver à la maison…mais il comprit vite lorsqu'il remarqua les deux policiers derrière elle._

_- Le kid ! C'est donc sa complice ! Dépêchez vous il faut les avoir tous les deux !_

_A ces mots Azumi courut plus vite encore, elle parvint à atteindre son collègue de jeu qui referma son étreinte autour d'elle._

_Kaito sentit le poids du corps de son assistante tomber contre sa poitrine, aussitôt, il noua ses bras autour de la taille d'Azumi enlaçant ses deux mains l'une dans l'autre._

_- Accroche toi bien ! Lui ordonna t'il fermement._

_Elle obéit passant ses deux bras autour du cou du magicien et le temps qu'elle respire profondément…ils tombèrent dans le vide tous les deux._

_Les deux policiers horrifiés coururent et se penchèrent dans le vide, en contra bas ils voyaient encore les deux corps tomber, attirés par la pesanteur mais au lieu de s'écraser en bas, le fantôme blanc ouvrit ses ailes immaculées et les deux complices reprirent un peu d'altitude. Malheureusement…_

_- Le deltaplane ne pourra jamais nous supporter tous les deux !_

_- Il le faut ! C'est notre seule issue ! Cria Kaito pour que sa voix passe par dessus le vent qui sifflait dans leurs oreilles._

_Il n'y avait qu'un petit kilomètre à parcourir à vol d'oiseau entre l'hôtel et la côte, juste un petit bras de mer à passer et ils seraient en sûreté mais Azumi avait hélas raison, le fragile deltaplane ne pouvait pas supporter si longtemps deux personnes et un vase ancien que la jeune femme avait mi dans un sac place contre sa poitrine. …ils perdaient déjà de l'altitude._

_- On y arrivera jamais ! Si ça continue nous allons tomber tous les deux !_

_- Mais tu vas te taire enfin ! On y est presque ! Hurla le jeune homme en perdant patience. Qui lui avait refilé une assistante aussi pessimiste ?_

_- Kaito ! Lâche moi ! Ou nous allons tomber tous les deux ! Ordonna t'elle d'une voix tremblante._

_Elle l'avait tutoyé mais l'un et l'autre s'en fichaient, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était bien trop délicate._

_- Jamais ! si tu tombais je ne pourrais pas venir te repêcher._

_Azumi sourit devant tant de dextérité mais ça n'était plus le moment de jouer les preux chevaliers…leurs vies étaient en jeu et elle ne permettrait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à son jeune maître…elle avait donné sa parole à son grand père._

_- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Bocchama, nous nous reverrons, dans ce monde ci, ou dans un autre._

_- Hein ?_

_Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ses intentions, Kaito sentit une décharge électrique et ses bras s'ouvrir malgré lui, lâchant son précieux fardeau. Il ne pu qu'assister impuissant à la chute vertigineuse de sa compagne dans l'immensité de l'océan…_

_« Kaito-san….shinjiteru kara… » (Je crois en toi)_

_- AAAAAAAAZZZZZUUUUMMMMIIIIII !_

_Dans un « ploof » sonore et un torrent d'écume et de vague, Azumi disparut dans l'eau noire d'encre, Kaito la chercha du regard mais la jeune femme ne remontait pas…une boule de colère apparut dans la gorge du voleur magicien. Dès qu'il l'avait lâché son moyen de transport avait reprit de la hauteur et déjà les hélicoptères de police se faisaient entendre…porté par le vent, Kid l'insaisissable fila comme une étoile jusqu'au rivage._

_**oOo **__**Fin du flash back oOo**_

Depuis qu'il était rentré, il s'était changé et s'était laissé tomber dans le sofa, son lieux de méditation préféré. Le jeune homme se sentait vide, comme dans un état fiévreux ses mains étaient moites, il avait chaud et sentait une puissante nausée lui remuer l'estomac. il avait perdu Azumi, il l'avait lâché alors qu'elle lui faisait confiance…Et comment expliquer ce malheur à Jii ? Le petit prodige de la magie n'était plus aussi sur de lui…aurait-il le courage d'aller voir le vieil homme pour tout lui expliquer ? Comment lui dire qu'il avait faillit et que sa précieuse petite fille s'était sans aucun doute noyée ?

Un violent frisson caressa la colonne vertébrale du jeune Kuroba, de là où il était son père ne devait pas être fier de lui…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**?****  
**

- Nee Akako-chan…

L'interpellée leva les yeux sur sa camarade de classe et remarqua immédiatement son air inquiet.

- Dooshta no Aoko-chan ? (Qui a t'il)

- Est ce que tu sais ce qui se passe avec Kaito ?

La sorcière se pencha sur sa chaise pour apercevoir le sujet de leur conversation, la joue dans sa main, les yeux perdus dans le vide Kaito était totalement absent du monde réel.

- pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? tu devrais plutôt demander à l'intéressé non ? Interrogea Akako.

- Mmh…mais tu sais comment il est…et…comme tu sais toujours ce qui se passe…je me suis dis que peut être tu pourrais me dire ce qui lui arrive…ça fait une semaine qu'il est comme ça et depuis ce matin il a soupiré voyons…une...deux…trois…Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre. Oui voilà ça nous fait quatre soupirs.

Dit-elle en montrant les doigts de sa main à son interlocutrice. Akako scruta une nouvelle fois son camarade de classe avant de se reconcentrer sur Aoko qui attendait toujours une réponse. Elle répondit en souriant.

- Eh bien, peut être a t-il perdu quelqu'un de cher ? Dit-elle d'un ton énigmatique

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour la jeune Nakamori pour trouver **qui** Kaito pouvait avoir perdu…elle repensa aussitôt à la jolie brune aux mèches blonde qu'elle avait vu attendre son ami d'enfance à l'entrée du lycée. Oui, c'était sûrement elle ! Elle en était persuadée mais…elle ne pouvait le demander directement à Kaito…à coup sur il s'énerverait et ne lui répondrait pas.

- Kaito ?

- Mmh ?

Le magicien sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule mais il réagit à peine lorsque son amie lui parla doucement comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage.

- Tu es sur que ça va aller ?

Kaito fut touché par la voix douce que prenait sa camarade et son air inquiet pour lui, aussi décida t'il de répondre d'une voix éteinte

- Oui, oui…c'est rien t'inquiète pas

- Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour toi…n'hésite pas. Renchérit la jeune fille

- Merci Aoko. Acheva t'il en souriant pour se replonger dans ses noires pensées.

La jeune fille n'insista pas, son ami semblait se terrer dans son mutisme et ça ne lui ressemblait pas…non, vraiment pas…lui qui était toujours si loquace d'habitude ça faisait sept jours qu'il ne la provoquait plus, ne tentait plus de regarder sous sa jupe et elle devait s'avouer à elle même que ça commençait sérieusement à lui manquer ! C'est pour ça que les journées passaient vite, son magicien préféré mettait du soleil dans les longues journées de cours et depuis une semaine plus rien…Le matin il se contentait de s'asseoir à sa place et on ne l'entendait plus de la journée ça faisait vraiment vide, même les professeurs avaient remarqué ce silence plus qu'inhabituel.

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu arriver au grand, à l'éloquent Kaito Kuroba ?

**oOoOo**

Une semaine et demie qu'Azumi avait disparu et son jeune maître n'avait toujours pas osé aller voir l'ancien assistant de son père, il redoutait de tout lui dire…allongé sur le canapé comme tous les soirs, il réfléchissait…il n'aurait jamais dû l'entraîner la dedans, avant il travaillait toujours seul et il n'y avait jamais eu de problème. Kaito se rendait compte qu'il était devenu trop dépendant de sa collègue, il exigeait trop d'elle alors que c'était souvent périlleux…comme leur fuite de l'autre soir. Kuroba junior ferma les yeux mais…

- Ara ! ara (« eh bien » ou « tient donc ») Kaito-san ! Dès que je m'absente vous en profitez pour vous reposer sur vos lauriers.

Cette voix il la connaissait par cœur, ouvrant les yeux et sautant du canapé, le voleur magicien bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna vivement vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, Azumi se tenait là, devant lui et bien vivante…elle lui souriait même.

- Azumi…chuchota t'il.

- En chair et en os.

- Mais…mais…comment…tu…

Normalement c'était lui qui en mettait plein la vue aux autres mais ce soir les rôles étaient inversés, il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous croyiez que j'étais morte ? C'est vrai qu'après un tel plongeon…

Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua vivement.

- Mais vas tu m'expliquer bon sang ? Tu sais que je me suis fais un sang d'encre Baka !

L'expression d'Azumi changea lorsqu'elle comprit que son jeune maître était en colère, toute la pression de la semaine passée retombait d'un coup et lui qui lui avait toujours dit qu'en magie il ne fallait « jamais » se fier à ses yeux…

- Gomen nee bocchama (pardonnez moi), je ne voulais pas vous créer de souci mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai dû attendre que la police cesse ses recherches près de la côte.

Kaito lui lâcha les épaules et ensemble ils prirent place sur le canapé.

- Comment as tu fais ? Je suis curieux de le savoir.

- Une grotte sous marine.

- Hein ?

Lorsque vous m'avez parlé de l'endroit de notre prochaine sortie j'en ai profité pour plonger dans le coin et j'ai découvert une grotte sous marine non loin de l'hôtel j'y suis donc retourné pour déposer du matériel de plongée, juste au cas où…et j'ai bien fais. Durant la semaine je sortais la nuit pour pêcher mais je ne pouvais pas trop m'éloigner à cause des gardes côtes.

- Je vois…tout s'explique…mais je n'aurais jamais pensé…

- Je n'avais pas le choix, l'important était que vous, vous vous en sortiez. Pardonnez moi si vous avez cru qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose.

- Moui enfin…tout ça n'a servi à rien…le vase est perdu maintenant…

Azumi eut un immense sourire, le jeune homme la toisa intrigué et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore lorsqu'il la vit sortir le précieux vase d'un sac à dos empestant la vase.

- Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que j'avais fais tout ça pour rien hein ?

Kaito n'en revenait pas ! Cette fille était encore plus dingue que lui ! Il était prêt à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'on sonna à la grande porte d'entrée.

- Qui ça peut être à cette heure ?

- J'y vais.

Elle se leva et son interlocuteur en profita pour bien cacher le sac et le vase.

**oOoOo**

Toute la journée Aoko s'était fait un sang d'encre pour son ami, il n'avait même pas parcouru le journal…autant dire qu'il devait aller trèès mal ! Tout ça à cause de cette pimbêche aux mèches blondes ! et à la fin des cours sous conseil d'Akako, la jeune Nakamori était parti rendre visite à son ami d'enfance, elle voulait s'assurer que ça allait. Après un long moment lui sembla t-il, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin mais la personne qui lui ouvrit était la dernière qu'elle souhaitait voir…

- Ara ! Nakamori-san.

La concernée était stupéfaite, non seulement cette fille semblait proche de Kaito et elle connaissait son nom donc son ami lui avait « parlé » d'elle mais en plus elle était chez lui a dix huit heures passé ! Rien que penser au fait que cette superbe créature pouvait vivre avec lui, Aoko sentait la nausée la gagner.

La lycéenne allait ouvrir la bouche quand elle aperçut le fruit de sa visite arriver derrière la jeune femme qui lui avait ouvert.

- Aoko ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Le petit prodige de la magie semblait étonné de la voir ici mais surtout ennuyé…comme si sa visite surprise le dérangeait…dû moins elle le perçu comme tel…car son ami était décoiffé…enfin…un peu plus décoiffé que d'habitude et la chemise réglementaire du lycée qu'il portait était légèrement entre ouverte. C'était trop ! Aoko se pinça les lèvres l'une contre l'autre et baissa la tête sentant des larmes lui monter au bord des yeux et il était hors de question qu'ils la voient pleurer.

- Je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas vous déranger…si j'avais su…

Elle se retourna d'un coup et parti en courant.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Rattrapez la ! Ordonna Azumi à son jeune maître qui n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle le poussa dehors.

**oOoOo**

La jeune fille courait, elle était enfin sorti de la propriété Kuroba, elle courait, courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait mais elle entendait toujours la voix de son ami derrière elle qui l'appelait.

- Aokoo ! Attend ! Arrête toi !

Mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, il fallait qu'elle court qu'elle lui échappe ! elle avait été stupide de penser qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à elle alors qu'il avait une aussi jolie fille sous son toit. Ce n'était qu'un idiot ! il aurait pu tout simplement lui dire la vérité au lieu de lui cacher ! Ils étaient amis d'enfance non ? Aoko commençait vraiment à en douter se disant qu'au final elle ne connaissait pas si bien son ami qu'elle l'avait cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais…si ça n'était pas cette fille l'être cher qu'il était sensé avoir perdu, qui était ce ? Et puis peu importe ! Elle le détestait ! elle ne voulait plus le voir ce mufle et dire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Malgré ses grandes jambes le jeune Kuroba avait du mal à rattraper son amie qui courait devant lui, la suppliant de l'attendre. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuit ainsi comme une biche effarouchée ? On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme…Voilà quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à Aoko.

- Aoko ! Attend !

Deux mètres…un mètre…Kaito tendit la main

- Mais attend je te dis !

Il parvint enfin à attraper le bras de la fugitive qui s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Tous deux étaient essoufflés par leur course et après avoir retrouvé une respiration normale il la questionna.

Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme ça ?

Il tenait toujours son bras et elle murmura d'une voix étrangement enrouée.

- Kaito j't'en prie laisse moi…

- Non je n'veux pas t'laisser filer. Je veux d'abord que tu m'expliques qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête !

Aoko fit volte face et lui lança le regard le plus furieux qu'elle avait en réserve.

- Est-il nécessaire que je te l'explique ?

Son interlocuteur fut surpris de sa réponse, il ne comprenait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Franchement…je ne vois pas quelle mouche te pique…je n'ai rien fait pour que tu te mettes en colère.

Alors là, c'était vraiment trop…trop pour qu'elle puisse en supporter d'avantage. Elle libéra son bras d'un geste brusque sans que son ami ne s'y attende et cria.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

Sur ce, elle repartit en courant sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune homme demeura stoïque, planté là en pleine rue comme un idiot et tel un automate, finit par rentrer. Azumi l'attendait sur le pas de la porte et vue la tête que tirait Kaito, elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qui avait pu se passer…

Tout ça promettait d'être assez intéressant au final


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

.

Il fallu deux heures et deux paquets de mouchoirs pour qu'Aoko se décide à arrêter de pleurer. Elle avait le hoquet et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et tout ça à cause de _lui_, cet idiot qui ne comprenait rien à rien !

Monsieur vivait avec une superbe créature et il avait encore le culot de lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal ! A cette pensée les doigts de la jeune fille déchirèrent le malheureux mouchoir détrempé qu'elle tenait encore et puisque c'était comme ça, qu'il aille au diable car elle ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole !

Sur de sa décision elle se leva pour aller dîner

**oOoOo**

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, jamais il ne s'était senti si désemparé car elle ne souriait plus, ne le poursuivait plus avec sa serpière…Oui, Aoko semblait fâchée et ça semblait grave cette fois pour que son amie ne lui adresse plus la parole mais Kaito avait beau chercher…il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le « pourquoi » et il préférait éviter de lui reposer la question car la dernière fois elle l'avait traité d'idiot ! Il avait tout de même sa fierté que diable ! Il n'irait pas la voir, c'était une question d'honneur !

- Aoko, il te reste des mines de critérium ?

La concernée leva à peine les yeux ayant reconnu la voix qui l'interpellait, l'ambiance était définitivement tendue et Kaito se félicita d'avoir une « volonté de fer » lorsqu'il vit la main de sa camarade glisser sur son pupitre pour lui remettre ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

- Merci

- Pas de quoi. Se contenta t'elle de dire sans détacher son attention de son livre de cours

Et ça se passait comme ça comme ça chaque jour depuis le retour d'Azumi. Kaito était complètement déprimé et si ça continuait comme ça il deviendrait encore plus fantomatique que le voleur en blanc qu'il incarnait. Sa collègue avait bien sur remarqué son changement d'humeur et il fallait absolument que son jeune maître se ressaisisse rapidement car ce soir the phantom thief avait rendez vous avec un rubis quatorze carras et comble de malchance, il y avait un imprévu de dernière minute ! Il fallait donc qu'elle voit Kuroba junior avant sa sortie des cours et peut être pourrait-elle par la même occasion réconcilier ces deux tourtereaux grâce à la petite idée qu'elle avait en tête.

**oOoOo**

Dans les classes de l'aile Est c'était l'effervescence surtout chez la population masculine qui se retrouvait agglutinée près des fenêtres.

- Woa visez moi cette bombe !

- Pourvu que ça soit notre nouvelle prof de japonais !

Un coupée cabriolet rouge s'était arrêtée non loin du lycée et une jeune femme brune aux mèches blondes et aux lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux entrait déjà dans la cour. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard qu'une annonce résonna dans les hauts parleurs.

- Kuroba Kaito-kun de première B est prié de se présenter immédiatement en salle de conseil. Kuroba Kaito-san est prié de se présenter en salle de conseil.

L'appelé se leva, qu'est ce qu'on lui voulait encore ? il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ce qu'on lui fasse la moral mais il ne pu sortir tranquille de la salle que l'un de ses camarades le reteint vite suivit par d'autre.

- Raaah Kuroba espèce de ptit veinard ! Toutes les belles elles sont pour toi

- Faudrait qu'un jour tu nous dises comment tu fais.

Kaito ne répondit rien, il n'en avait pas la force et puis il avait l'habitude de se faire charrier par ses camarades de classe.

Quand il eu parvenu à se libérer de ses « agresseurs », le jeune homme se rendit à la salle de réunion d'un pas las et il fut étonné de trouver son assistante en train de l'attendre.

- Azumi ? qu'est ce que tu viens faire ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et il apercevant l'air grave de sa collaboratrice, Kaito referma la porte derrière lui.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Questionna t'il en la rejoignant.

- Sumimasen bocchama mais il y a un gros imprévu de dernière minute _(excusez moi petit maitre)._

- Continue…

Il semblait soucieux à son tour, ça n'était décidément pas sa semaine…

**oOoOo**

Aoko marchait d'un pas précipité dans les couloirs, non mais vraiment ! Pourquoi c'était à elle d'aller le chercher ? Comme si quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvait pas y aller.

Il fallu un moment à la lycéenne pour parvenir jusqu'à la salle de réunion d'où s'échappait la voix de Kaito mais elle ne parvenait pas à discerner ce qu'il pouvait dire. La jeune fille s'appuya contre la porte mais elle ne fut malheureusement pas assez discrète…

Azumi se retourna vers l'entrée de la salle, elle venait d'entendre un bruit matte contre la porte…quelqu'un les épiait.

- Qui est là ? Demanda t'elle sans méchanceté

Ce fut Aoko qui entra, la beauté brune…encore elle…sans lui adresser le moindre regard la lycéenne se tourna vers son camarade.

- Je te rappelle que c'est à ton tour d'être de corvée, ce n'est pas parce que tu reçois de la « famille » que tu dois oublier tes responsabilités. Lui lança t'elle froidement.

Kaito se raidit, depuis leur échange de l'autre jour, son amie n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes et lorsqu'elle lui parlait c'était uniquement parcqu'elle y était « obligée » et encore elle était froide et distante, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'elle agissait ainsi avec lui.

La jeune femme à coté de lui s'accouda au dossier de la chaise et sourit étrangement.

- Gomen nasai mais Kaito-kun est avec moi pour l'instant. Puis elle ajouta d'une voix doucereuse. Dakedo, nanda ka anata, ya kimochi hateru mitai. _(Cependant, j'ai bien l'impression que vous êtes jalouse)_

Aoko sursauta et Kaito bondit de sa chaise.

- Jalouse? C'est vrai ça?

Se réjouit-il presque, si son amie était vraiment jalouse, alors c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie mais celle ci le fit vite redescendre sur terre.

- Bien sur non ! Qui le serait. Maintenant excuse moi mais je fais ce qu'on me demande **moi**

Sur ce, elle fit demi tour et quitta la classe.

- Ohé ! Chotto Aoko !_ (attend)_

Il allait s'élancer à sa poursuite mais Azumi reteint son bras et il ne pu que regarder la porter coulisser et se refermer sur la jeune fille qu'il aurait voulu rattraper.

Pour justifier son geste Azumi renchérit calmement.

- Vous vous expliquerez une autre fois avec elle, c'est pour ce soir et il reste beaucoup de choses à voir.

- Mmh…

Dit-il songeur sentant à peine la main chaude qui lâchait son bras. Alors comme ça, sa douce Aoko était jalouse de sa collaboratrice ? Si c'était ça alors tout s'expliquait…son attitude, sa fuite de l'autre jour…Quel idiot ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas comprit plutôt ? Mais ça n'était pas désagréable ce genre de situation cependant mieux valait vite mettre les choses au clair car continuer ainsi mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve et de ne pas tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme…

**oOoOo**

Azumi rentra très contente, son idée avait marché à la perfection, d'eux trois c'était la seule à avoir compris, les adolescents étaient décidément bien naïfs et cette jeune demoiselle semblait bien têtue mais la jeune femme ne manquait pas de ressources et une occasion se présenterait bien mais pour le moment il fallait revoir tout leur plan pour le soir…en effet, le convoi de bijoux avait deux de retard sur l'horaire prévue, tout était donc à refaire et à la dernière minute mais son maître lui avait donné des instructions précises et cette fois encore il agirait seule, sans elle. Il fallait donc que tout soit prêt pour son retour du lycée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

.

Kaito partait pour Akita dans trois jours, là où se trouvais son nouvel objectif et cette fois…

- Vous êtes sur de vouloir y aller seul ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas. On n'a pas besoin d'être deux pour cette « sortie »

- Très bien

Elle lui tendit son billet d'avion

- Et n'oubliez pas que nous devons répéter vos numéros ensemble.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Faisons le de suite avant que je n'aille faire ma valise.

**oOoOo**

- Nakamori-san !

Aoko se retourna vers son professeur d'histoire qui l'avait appelé à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Oui ?

- Kuroba-san a oublié son livre en classe. Voudriez vous aller lui rapporter après vos cours ? Dit-il en tendant le livre à son élève.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Vous êtes amis et je pensais que vous seriez d'accord de le lui ramener…mais si vous refusez je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre…

- Inutile. Je…je vais y aller. Avait-elle renchérit en se saisissant du livre des mains de son professeur

- Ah parfait. Je vous remercie.

L'homme s'en retourna en laissant Aoko planté là dans le couloir désert à cette heure où presque tous les élèves étaient soit à leur club soit chez eux. La brunette baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'elle tenait et posa sa main sur la couverte, tourna la page rigide et vit le nom de son ami d'enfance écrit au stylo noir en bas à droite une écriture penchée et soignée. Elle caressa l'emprunte de son nom du bout des doigts avant de se ressaisir et de fermer le livre sèchement.

**oOoOo**

Alors qu'elle était certaine de ne plus remettre les pieds ici…Aoko se retrouvait pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois devant la jolie maison à l'occidentale des Kuroba. En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller…mais il fallait qu'elle lui rende son livre alors en inspirant très profondément la lycéenne pénétra dans le jardin et longea l'allée et des flashs de leur « dispute » lui revenait devant les yeux quand elle avait couru et qu'il était parvenu à attraper son bras…le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau lui avait procuré comme un coup de jus. Mais c'était du passé ! Et maintenant elle réfléchissait de toutes ses forces pour trouver quoi lui dire quand elle serait devant lui. Peut être pouvait-elle le laisser sur le pas de la porte ? elle ne serait pas obligé d'affronter son regard…

Non ! C'était stupide ! Après tout ça n'était pas comme si elle avait peur de lui…quelle idée ! C'était surtout l'angoisse de retomber sur l'inconnue brune qui la faisait trembler. Cinq minutes et une dizaine de fausses tentatives, la jeune Nakamori se décida enfin à frapper à la porte mais…aucune personne ne lui parvint.

- C'est étrange…il devrait être là…

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds elle tenta de regarder par la fenêtre à coté du porche mais elle ne vit rien de concluant et comme il était hors de question qu'elle subisse ce suspens une seconde fois, Aoko appuya sur la clenche de la porte d'entrée.

Curieusement, ce n'était pas fermé, c'était donc qu'il y avait quelqu'un…Elle appela une première fois.

- Kaito ? Tu es là ?

Mais rien, le hall était désert, c'était vraiment bizarre…

Après avoir refermé la porte elle harpant le hall, peut être finirait-elle par trouver quelqu'un et en effet…elle finit par apercevoir une porte entrouverte. Poussée par la curiosité, Aoko se faufila et demanda timidement.

- Houhou ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

- Aoko, c'est toi ? Demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait bien et qui semblait étouffée.

- Kaito ? Mais où es tu ?

- Là ! dans le coffre !

- Hein ?

La jeune fille s'approcha d'un grand coffre à jouet bleu avec des étoiles dorées dont la serrure était fermée à l'aide d'un cadenas.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais là dedans ?

- Petite erreur de manipulation…déclara t'il d'un ton piteux.

- Et t'es enfermé depuis combien de temps ?

- Arrête de poser des questions stupides baka ! Fait moi sortir de là !

- Mais ! C'est quoi ton code ?

- 85-60-90

Au fur et a mesure qu'il donnait la combinaison, les petits doigts d'Aoko tournaient la roue du cadenas et ce n'est que lorsqu'il eu finit son énumération qu'elle accusa tout en ouvrant le couvercle.

- Hey mais ce sont mes mensurations ! S'insurgea la libératrice

- Simple hasard…se justifia le prisonnier un peu gêné.

Le pauvre magicien était presque plié en deux dans son coffre et Aoko dû l'aider à se relever et à détendre ses membres courbaturés et endoloris.

- Merci…Dit-il finalement en se massant l'épaule.

- Bon alors tu m'expliques ?

- Ca doit faire une bonne heure que j'étais coincé là dedans heureusement que tu es passé…mais au fait…pourquoi es tu là ?

Kuroba junior tourna son regard d'opaline sur sa camarade lui signifiant son interrogation. Aoko se sentit rougir malgré elle et baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'elle avait sous le bras pour fuir ceux de son interlocuteur.

- Tu avais oublié ton livre d'histoire et j'ai été chargé de te le rapporter.

- Ah…oui c'est vrai c'est pour ça que mon cartable était si léger.

Il sourit amusé de son étourderie et prit le livre que son amie lui tendait pour en parcourir les pages.

Aoko était restée stoïques, ses doigts froissant sa jupe plissée. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres savoir qui était cette mystérieuse jeune femme, et ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux de son ami. La nuit, lors de ses longues insomnies depuis leur dispute, elle s'était imaginée toutes sortes de scénarios tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres mais après tout, tout était possible…c'était le genre de fille avec qui on ne vivait pas longtemps une relation « platonique » et si jamais Kaito avait vraiment une liaison avec cette une femme plus âgée que lui…que ferait-elle ? Une chose était sure, elle en serait triste à mourir mais après tout…rien n'était fait entre eux et elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui alors le mieux qu'elle puisse lui souhaiter c'est d'être heureux et ça avec ou sans elle…même si ça lui en courait elle finirait bien par l'accepter… Sentant soudain les larmes lui piquer les yeux, elle baissa imperceptiblement la tête et articula de la voix la plus claire qu'elle pu.

- Bon…je vais y aller…

Entendant ces mots, Kaito en oublia son livre pour se reconcentrer sur son amie qui s'était déjà tourné vers la porte mais cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas partir sans avoir tout mis au clair après tout…s'il s'était « accidentellement » retrouvé enfermé dans ce maudit coffre c'était bien pour qu'ils puissent se parler…Azumi cette traîtresse avait sûrement tout manigancée il en était persuadé et elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de le prévenir avant de l'enfermer et il se promettait de dire à sa collègue sa façon de penser mais pour l'instant son objectif premier avait faillit s'enfuir et ça il en était hors de question.

- Non attend !

Une fois encore il prit son poignet et elle ne se retourna pas.

- Ecoute Aoko…si je t'ai fais de la peine j'en suis vraiment désolé mais…

Intérieurement, elle le suppliait de ne pas continuer, elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire mais il ne semblait décidé à lâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

- …Entre Azumi et moi…

« Non, je t'en prie tais toi… »

Aoko avait cessé de chercher à s'échapper, elle se sentait si molle, si vide…

- …Il n'y a rien

- C'est…c'est vrai ?

La jeune fille s'était retournée vers lui et le fixait d'un air ahuri où brillait une flamme qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue…Kaito se contenta d'hocher affirmativement la tête pour conforter sa phrase précédente.

- Mais…

C'est ma nouvelle « assistante » son grand père a prit sa retraite alors maintenant elle a prit le relais mais ce n'est que « professionnel » Avait-il dit devançant sa question.

- Ah…

Aoko baissa les yeux, honteuse de s'être imaginé de telles idioties. Vraiment qu'elle idiote !

- Moi aussi…je te demande pardon…j'ai été une vraie idiote de croire que…je n'aurais pas du te traiter comme je l'ai fais…pardon.

Kaito se frotta la nuque d'un air mal à l'aise, c'était bien la première fois où son amie semblait vraiment désolé et ravalait sa fierté pour s'excuser…mais c'est vrai que cette fois ils n'avaient pas été loin de la catastrophe mais heureusement grâce à une main secourable, tout s'était arrangé.

- Ca ne fait rien…je n'aurais pas dû laisser un tel malentendu s'installer.

Kaito disait au revoir à son amie d'enfance du pas de la porte d'entrée et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la referma que son associée apparue d'une pièce adjacente. Ils échangèrent un regard et son jeune maître finit par sourire.

- Merci.

- Mais, je vous en prie.

Azumi hocha simplement la tête en répondant à son sourire.

- J'y suis allé un peu fort mais je me suis dis que c'était un excellent moyen de briser la glace.

- Alors tu avais bien tout manigancé depuis le début.

- Je plaide coupable. Affirma t'elle, son sourire s'élargissant.

Kaito hocha les épaules avec nonchalance.

- Ton plan a marché à la perfection je l'avoue et tu as de la chance que c'était pour m'aider où j'aurais dû sévir ! Déclara t'il faussement énervé.

- Heureusement que Bocchama est clément.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! je ne suis plus un enfant.

La jeune femme sourit à nouveau, tout était comme avant et elle était satisfaite d'être parvenu à raccommoder ces deux là deux enfants aussi sentimentaux que des collégiens.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

.

- Azumi ! Tu n'as pas vu ma grosse valise ?

Kaito courait partout depuis le matin, Azumi et lui partait pour Fukui (1) dans le début d'après midi et rien n'était encore prêt ! Ca ne lui ressemblait guère mais les examens de mi-trimestre approchaient et il avait passé un long moment à réviser avec Aoko et maintenant ils risquaient d'être en retard.

- Mais enfin Kaito-san j'ai tout mis dans votre chambre.

C'était toujours comme ça de toute façon, il perdait du temps et ensuite il courait partout pour essayer de rattraper son retard.

- Et mon monocle ? L'entendit-elle crier du premier étage.

- A sa place.

Son jeune maître avait repéré là bas une paire d'émeraude qu'on appelait les yeux du cobras deux pierres scintillantes en forme d'amande qui si ont les regardaient en face ressemblaient au regard du dangereux reptile mais si ça continuait comme ça, il ne verrait rien du tout car ils allait louper leur vol…

**oOoOo**

Aah un petit week end tranquille à Fukui ! Rien de mieux pour se préparer aux examens et ça ferait un grand bien à Ran qui avec le karaté et les révisions sans oublier le travail à la maison commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue.

Leur avion décollait à treize heures et pour une fois, la bande des petits détectives qui s'amusaient à le suivre partout ne serait pas là, le repos serait total et depuis le temps qu'il n'avait plus eu le plaisir d'avoir Ran pour lui seul…

**oOoOo**

Azumi respira profondément, l'air d'ici était vraiment différent de Tokyo mais ils n'étaient pas là en vacances ni pour admirer le paysage ! Demain soir, son jeune maître devait s'emparer des yeux du Cobra, butin qui le mènerait peut être à la précieuse Pandora mais pour l'instant il fallait préparer sa sortie.

**oOoOo**

Conan était épuisé, toute la journée Ran les avait traînés lui et Kogoro dans tous les musés et lieux historiques de la région. Et le petit garçon n'aspirait plus qu'a une chose c'était dîner et se coucher après un bon bain ! Malheureusement, un voleur bien connu allait en décider autrement.

**oOoOo**

Azumi était assise sur le toit d'un immeuble dont la vue imprenable donnait directement sur un manoir traditionnel. A coté d'elle, Kaito vêtu de son élégant complet blanc, scrutait les environs encore calme de ses jumelles. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, un léger vent tiède souleva ses cheveux laissé libre et lorsque ses prunelles émeraude s'ouvrirent à nouveau elle aperçut un point immaculé se rapprocher d'eux.

- Tient, voici votre colombe.

Le voleur amorça un geste pour tendre la main pour que l'oiseau s'y pose mais son assistante fut plus rapide que lui. Le précieux messager atterrit sur le doigt fin d'Azumi qui retira le micro émetteur de la patte de l'oiseau. Kaito l'observa un bref instant avant de parler pour la première depuis leur arrivée.

- C'est bien surveillé ils ne rigolent pas. Dit-il dans un sourire.

- J'ai entendu dire...que Mr Hinamura refusait que les hélicoptères survolent sa précieuse propriété. Ca n'en sera que plus simple pour nous

Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses mains soutenant son menton.

- Le deltaplane ne risquera rien

- Oui, je n'aurai pas de problèmes pour partir une fois que j'aurai récupéré ses émeraudes

Mais Azumi se pencha un peu, balançant ses jambes nues dans le vide.

- Regardez Bocchama, il y a de l'agitation en bas.

Son jeune maître se pencha a son tour et voit plein de voitures de police passer

- Et voila la cavalerie.

Azumi prit les jumelles toujours dans la main de son camarade et esquissa un sourire taquin. C'était le jeune homme qui allait être content…

- Et ca n'est pas tout. Annonça t'elle.

- Mmh ?

- Votre seconde maîtresse est là avec une jolie jeune fille et un grand homme a moustache.

Elle entendit un profond soupire s'échapper des lèvres de son compagnon et son sourire s'élargit d'avantage.

- Encore lui…ça risque d'être un peu plus délicat que prévu.

- C'est tout de même un sacré hasard vous ne trouvez pas? Au même endroit...au même moment.

Kaito se contenta d'acquiescer l'air songeur ce qui n'échappa pas à sa fidèle seconde.

- Bocchama ? Quelque chose vous préoccupe ?

- Sa présence ici risque de compliquer les choses…

Son air anxieux inquiéta un instant Azumi, le laisser partir dans ces conditions n'était pas une bonne idée…aussi, décida t'elle de le remonter un peu. Elle se leva et passant derrière lui, enroula ses bras autour du cou de son jeune maître pour chuchoter prés de son oreille

- Auriez vous peur d'un enfant?

- Bien sur que non ! S'insurgea t'il faisant à nouveau sourire son interlocutrice.

- Alors vole, montre leur, la couleur de tes ailes.

Kaito ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson, c'était la première fois qu'elle le tutoyait franchement et malgré qu'elle soit son aînée, Azumi avait toujours été très respectueuse, subissant ses crises de folie et ses idées toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Et qu'une aussi jolie femme soit serrée ainsi contre lui, il se sentait légèrement grisé et plein d'énergie pour aller accomplir son marché du soir et une fois de plus, filer entre les doigts de ce petit enquiquineur de détective.

Le petit prodige de la magie regarda sa montre.

- Bon, il est l'heure. Allons donner une leçon à ce petit détective.

Libérant son étreinte, Azumi regarda son maître ouvrir ses ailes et se laisser tomber dans le vide pour planer jusqu'à son but mais il ne fallait pas trop s'attarder, dans dix minutes ça serait à elle d'entrer en scène.

**oOoOo**

Ce manoir était vraiment immense et pour cause, Mr Hinamura était un mania de l'acier qui faisait de nombreux allés et venus entre le Japon et les Etats-Unis. Son commerce était florissant et cette résidence en était l'une des nombreuses preuves. Conan et Ran regardaient partout avec des yeux brillants, il y avait même un dojo…et il fallait être assez riche pour avoir le luxe de posséder son propre dojo.

En rentrant à l'auberge, ils avaient rencontré l'inspecteur Nakamori qui après avoir grimacé leur avait raconté que l'insaisissable Kid prévoyait de s'approprier le Regard du Cobra ce soir même et comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait du Kid, tout le monde était attentif et les malheureux qui se trouvaient sur le chemin de l'inspecteur Nakamori se retrouvaient avec des pinçons aux joues ! C'est ainsi, que tous ensemble, ils s'étaient rendus chez le riche propriétaire afin de garder un œil sur les deux émeraudes.

- Otoo-san ? Qui sont tous ces gens ?

- Aah Tamaki ! Vient donc que je te présente.

Un jeune homme d'environ vingt cinq ans d'où se dégageait beaucoup de charme s'approcha de son père qui posa une main paternelle sur son épaule.

- Voici mon fils unique Tamaki.

- Yoroshiku. _(enchanté)_ Dit le jeune homme en s'inclinant.

- Hinamura-sama. Pardonnez moi de vous interrompre mais une jeune femme demande à voir Mr Tamaki.

La servante avait eu du mal à se faufiler entre la masse de policiers qui montaient la garde un peu partout. Le maître des lieux se tourna étonné vers son fils.

- C'est une amie à qui j'ai demandé de passer. Oh ça ne vous ennuie pas j'espère.

- Non, non pas du tout. Acquiesça le vieil homme. Faites la donc entrer. Ajouta t'il à l'adresse de la servante.

Et quelques instants après, Conan vit apparaître la plus charmante personne qu'il lui était donné de voir…après Ran bien sur. Elle était grande un mètre soixante dix environ, de longs cheveux bruns parsemé de mèches platines et des formes adorables dont une paire de jambes interminables dévoilées par la robe rouge qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention chez elle s'étaient deux yeux verts qui brillaient de malice.

Le jeune successeur Hinamura posa son bras sur l'épaule fragile de son amie après lui avait galamment baisé la main.

- A mon tour de vous présenter l'une de mes camarades d'université, Azumi Takeshi.

La dite Azumi s'inclina poliment devant l'assemblée.

- Hadjimemachite. (_Ravie de vous rencontrer)_

**oOoOo**

Tout le monde passa ensuite au grand salon où Mr Hinamura fit apporter son bien le plus précieux.

- Je vous présente, Le Regard du Cobra. Annonça t'il d'un ton thêatrale en ouvrant l'écran de velours sur les deux émeraudes.

Un « Oh » général se fit entendre dans la pièce quand tout le monde se pencha au dessus des pierres dans une exclamation d'admiration. Deux trésors brillants d'éclat taillés en amande et de face on aurait vraiment dit des yeux de serpents.

Ran avait été placé à coté d'Azumi et toutes deux avaient vite sympathisé en attendant l'arrivée du Kid prévu pour minuit pile. Sa voisine était donc en université d'archéologie, tout comme le jeune Hinamura qui rêvait d'en faire son métier. Ran avait été impressionnée par la passion avec laquelle son interlocutrice parlait mais minuit n'était plus très loin et la tension monta d'un cran.

Soudain ! Dans la grande salle…la lampe, s'éteignit.

- Le Kid ! Vite préparez les lampes torches !

- Monsieur on ne trouve plus les torches !

- Aaah bon sang !

Nakamori fouillait dans ses poches pour trouver son briquet mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui et une petite flamme s'alluma.

- Ah merci…

Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur son sauveur, il fut hulcéré de voir un chapeau haut de forme blanc et un monocle le tout accompagné d'un sourire effronté qu'il ne supportait pas.

- KAITO KIDDO !

- Oui moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir cher inspecteur Nakamori. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie mais j'ai deux émeraudes qui n'attendent plus que moi.

Sur ce, le voleur souffla la faible flamme du briquet et tout le monde fut à nouveau plongé dans le noir. Hélas, lorsqu'il voulu s'emparer du Regard du Cobra, l'écrin était vide…et Kaito sursauta quand une lumière se pose sur lui.

- C'est ça que vous cherchez Mr le voleur ?

Conan avait allumé la lampe de sa montre et la dirigeait maintenant sur le bijou qui passant au travers diffusait sur la joue de Kaito un éclat vert clair.

Maudit gamin, il fallait toujours qu'il se mette au travers de son chemin mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- C'est bien gentil à toi de me tendre la perche Tantei-kun.

Un sourire victorieux apparu sur les lèvres du garçonnet, il n'allait sûrement pas filer son rival avec les émeraudes et à son tour il éteignit sa montre torche.

- Mais bon sang ! Vous allez vous décider à rallumer cette fichue lampe ? Hurla Nakamori à bout de patience.

Kaito sentit qu'on lui frôlait le bras, c'était Azumi à qui il reconnaissait le parfum. Elle aussi avait comprit…lorsque son rival avait éclairé les pierres, il avait bien vu qu'elles ne le conduiraient pas à Pandora, il était alors inutile de rester ici plus longtemps.

Lorqu'enfin la lumière fut, Conan n'eut le temps que de voir un morceau de cape blanche qui sortait du salon, n'écoutant pas les appels de Ran, le petit détective se lança à la poursuite du voleur.

Une fenêtre ouverte était en vue, encore quelques mètres et il serait dehors. S'apercevant qu'il allait encore s'échapper, Conan s'arrêta dans sa course et envoya son boulet de canon à son adversaire mais un nuage de fumée l'aveugla pendant son geste et lorsqu'elle fut dissipée, il ne pu que voir le deltaplane s'éloigner puis disparaître.

- Conan-kun !

L'enfant se retourna, Ran ne semblait pas très contente.

- Mattaku (_bon sang)_! Combien de fois t'ais je dit de ne pas t'en aller comme ça ? Tu sais pourtant que je m'inquiéte ! Le gronda t'elle

- Gomen nasai Ran-neechan…Renchérit le petit détective d'un air piteux

La jeune fille lui prit la main pour le ramener au salon.

Pendant ce temps, couché par terre dans les buissons, Kaito jurait contre ce sale gosse, ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'il passait par la fenêtre et dans le mauvais sens du terme ! Heureusement que l'herbe tendre et les feuillages avaient amortis sa chute…mais il commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez qu'on l'empêche de faire selon ses plans ! Mais alors qu'il allait jurer une fois de plus, en relevant les yeux, son regard clair tomba sur deux jolies jambes et un petit morceau de dentelle blanche…

- Dois je en conclure que vous avez raté votre envole ? Demanda Azumi avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Ooh tais toi ! Et aide plutôt à me relever ! Cracha son jeune maître avec mauvaise humeur.

La jeune femme sourit encore plus et murmura : « plus dure sera la chute ». Avant de se pencher et tendre la main à son collègue. Kaito la saisit et se laissa hisser jusqu'à cqu'il soit à nouveau sur ses jambes. A présent il fallait vite partir avant que la police ne fouille les environs.

Dans la voiture, le jeune homme ne pipa mot, pensant encore à son échec !...parviendrait-il un jour à trouver Pandora ? Même s'il n'en disait rien parfois Kaito en doutait…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

.

C'était une soirée calme comme il n'en n'avait plus l'habitude, les révisions de mi-trimestre étaient terminées et la semaine prochaine c'était les examens tant redoutés il y avait un dicton qui correspondait très bien à cette situation : le calme avant la tempête. Ce soir, Kaito avait décidé de rester tranquillement à la maison avec Azumi. La jeune femme lui avait préparé un thé et ses délicieux biscuits au miel dont il raffolait…alors que demander de plus ? La conversation était animée, Azumi parlait de la beauté du mariage avec tant de passion que son jeune maître se demandait si elle n'avait jamais « sauté le pas » avec l'un de ses nombreux amours mais le choc de la réalité le frappa de plein fouet quand elle déclara :

- Et vous Kaito-san ? Combien de carras comptez vous offrir a Nakamori-san ?

Kaito blanchit d'une manière impressionnante

- Euh…qui a parlé de mariage ? Dit-il en essayant de fuir le sujet

- Vous comptez bien lui demander de vous épouser à la fin de vos études non ?

Renchérit sa collègue comme si c'était une évidence.

Le jeune homme fit des yeux ronds, interloqué :

- Ah bon ? je ne savais pas

Azumi sourit, elle avait envie de le provoquer ce soir et elle connaissait très bien le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. S'accoudant à la table basse à laquelle ils étaient assis, elle appuya son menton sur sa main en regardant ailleurs.

- Enfin…tant mieux car si vous, vous ne le fais pas quelqu'un d'autre pourra tenter sa chance

- Si tu parles d'Hakuba…

Kaito se crispa, serrant les poings sous le regard amusé de son interlocutrice…le pauvre, il ne marchait pas il courrait ! et elle avait envie d'en rajouter une petite couche histoire de le faire se dévoiler un peu. Elle déclara donc avec enthousiasme qu'ils feraient un si joli couple ! Que le jeune détective avait tout pour plaire; il est riche, beau, célibataire et anglais détail non négligeable au Japon où la France et l'Angleterre sont très cotés.

- Sans oublier…qu'il sait lui parler gentiment « lui »

En réponse, son jeune maître lui lança un regard glacial

- Si tu crois que j'vais le laisser l'approcher tu rêves !

Une fois de plus, Azumi ne répondit rien mais elle n'en pensait pas moins…la réaction de Kuroba junior ne laissait aucun doute : Kaito était jaloux **et** possessif sans oublier qu'il était évident qu'il ne portait pas le détective dans son cœur et mis à part qu'il lui mettait toujours des bâtons dans les roues, il semblait s'intéresser de très…trop près à son amie d'enfance mais après tout…dans une histoire d'amour il fallait y avoir des rivaux sinon ça n'était pas drôle et au moins Aoko ne lui était pas définitivement dû, il devrait se battre pour elle. Azumi trouvait ça terriblement romantique et puis ça mettrait un peu de piment dans le jeu.

La jeune femme disparut un instant dans la cuisine y préparer du thé laissant le magicien sombrer dans ses pensées, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir auprès de lui qu'il remarqua le tintement cristallin à ses oreilles branches en argent où sont accrochés deux losanges qui semblent remplis d'un liquide rouge.

- Quelles étranges boucles d'oreilles…Fit-il remarquer à demi voix

La concernée porta ses doigt à son oreille.

- Ah ?

- Oui je trouve

- Je les porte toujours, c'est étrange que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué avant.

- Peut être mais tu as souvent les cheveux lâchés.

La lumière qui filtrait au travers du cristal dessinait sur le bois de la table des éclairs de lumière pourpre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? Demanda t-il avec curiosité.

Azumi esquissa un sourire étrange, ses yeux verts s'assombrissant.

- Vous n'aimeriez pas le savoir

Kaito fut surpris, il avait une impression étrange tout d'un coup, comme un sentiment de malaise qui lui picotait la nuque.

- Ne me dit pas que…

Elle baissa les yeux en souriant devant tant de perspicacité.

- Si…vous avez deviné.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il du sang dans tes boucles d'oreilles ? Demanda t-il avec un instant de silence arborant une mine un peu écœurée.

- Vous avez peut être déjà entendu parler de mon père, le juge et de sa croisade contre la mafia. Je suis responsable de leur mort…c'est ma faute.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes…

- J'étais sorti pour jouer dehors ce soir là...j'avais éteins l'alarme et laissé la porte ouverte. C'est comme ça que l'assassin de mon père était entré

Kaito blanchi, il entama lentement une phrase mais Azumi n'en teint pas compte poursuivant son récit.

- Alors ce sang c'est celui de…

- Ils les ont tués tous les deux...ils n'ont eu aucune chance. c'est un moyen comme un autre de les garder avec moi .Vous trouvez ça étrange voir glauque mais je ne saurais m'en séparer. Je suis parti habiter chez mon grand père, je ne pouvais plus rester là bas...mes parents étaient morts dans cette maison

- Jii ne m'en a jamais parlé…

Rétorqua le jeune homme consterné, il n'imaginait pas un instant que la vive et enjouée Azumi avait un passé aussi sombre, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait d'elle

- Non, vous ignoriez mon existence et puis vous étiez si jeune… vous aussi avez perdu votre père je sais quelle souffrance ça a du être…le mien est mort, sans que je puisse lui demander pardon...

- Et le meurtrier ? Demanda Kaito à présent curieux

- Il court certainement encore en liberté. On ne perce pas le milieu aussi facilement et la police a finit par boucler l'affaire.

Le jeune Kuroba demeura silencieux, il avait la sensation de déjà vu comme un flash back

- Attend un peu…ça s'est passé quand ?

- Il y a dix ans.

Kaito se leva d'un bond, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Bocchama ?

- Tout coïncide…mon père est mort à cette époque…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un lien, ça ne prouve rien Kaito-san

- Mon père a été tué par une organisation mais je ne sais pas laquelle, et si c'était aussi la mafia?

- Ce n'est pas impossible leurs méthode est d'éliminer ce qui leur serait gênant.

Le jeune magicien ne répondit rien mais resta concentré, si c'était ça…et ça n'était pas impossible car son père était le Kid après tout et si ces malades ont estimés qu'il représentait une gêne…c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont fait taire ! Tout ça a cause de cette maudite Pandora ! Il était ce soir plus déterminé que jamais à mettre la main sur ce pierre du diable pour enfin la détruire. Azumi lui expliqua que dans le milieu ces gens là s'appellent des "Ombres" Ils agissent dans les ténèbres on ne les voient jamais et lorsqu'on se rend compte de leurs présences, il est déjà trop tard.

La jeune femme semblait bien renseigné au grand étonnement de Kaito…elle devait avoir fait une enquête poussée pour savoir tout ça car comme sa collègue l'avait dit précédemment, on entrait pas dans le milieu les mains dans les poches et il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'on demandait aux nouvelles recrues…

- Kaito-san…et si la pierre ne se trouve pas au Japon ?

- Alors je chercherais ailleurs…Répondit-il avec détermination.

- Et ce petit détective ?

- Hein ?

- Peut être sait-il quelque chose

Le jeune secoua la tête

- Je ne pense pas, lui son problème est différent.

- Son problème ?

Oui, c'était vrai qu'Azumi ignorait tout du petit garçon que Kaito se plaisait à surnommer « sa maîtresse »

- As-tu déjà entendu parler de Shinichi Kudo ?

Lui demanda t-il avant de tout lui raconter enfin….ce qu'il en savait du moins

- Mais enfin c'est un conte de fée ! Tirez le chevillette et la bobinette chérera !

- Crois tu qu'un gosse de 6 ans normal arriverait a rétablir un Boeing 747 tout seul? il n'aurait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre.

- Non mais….avouez tout de même que c'est un peu gros comme hypothèse…

- Et comment veux tu qu'il parvienne a déchiffrer un de mes codes s'il n'était pas ce que je prétends qu'il soit. Je sais que c'est dur a avaler, mais c'est la vérité.

- Comme cela peut-il est possible ?

- Ca…je n'en sais rien moi non plus je n'ai pas d'explication mais je suis sure que ce gosse n'est pas un enfant comme les autres j'en ai eu assez de preuves pour l'affirmer

La suite Kaito ne l'entendit pas, il était déjà par dans son subconscient…

Kudo…lui qui lui était son sosie à un point tel qu'un simple coup de peigne pouvez les distinguer l'un de l'autre mais surtout il y avait…la fille de cet incapable de Mouri, celle qui « lui » ressemblait tant, là aussi la ressemblance en était frappante voila pourquoi le voleur magicien prenait beaucoup de plaisir à s'introduire auprès d'elle, la jeune fille était bien plus douce qu'Aoko du moins aux premiers abords car il savait très bien que Ran était une championne d'art martiaux mais le Kid savait y faire avec les jeunes filles sans oublier la satisfaction de faire enrager son jeune adversaire en faisant la cour à la dame de ses pensées c'était délicieusement drôle et divertissant.

C'est sur cette pensée réjouissante que le jeune Kuroba alla se coucher, pendant qu'a un autre endroit de la ville, un petit garçon ne cessait d'éternuer depuis cinq minutes…quelqu'un devait sûrement parler de lui.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

.

Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, le soleil baignant la terre de lumière la chauffait déjà de ses rayons à onze heures à peine sans oublier le petit vent tiède qui passait entre les mèches brunes de Ran bref ! Un temps idéal pour aller au marché de Shibuya.

La jeune Môri souhaitait trouver de beaux morceaux de porc pour préparer du Tonkatsu (_côtelette de porc panée est frite, découpée en tranches et accompagnée de chou chinois râpé et d'un peu de moutarde)_ aux deux hommes de sa vie mais trouver de la belle viande à un prix abordable était assez délicat, il fallait arriver tôt sur place sinon les meilleurs morceaux étaient pris. Toute fois, elle sentait qu'aujourd'hui elle aurait de la chance et son horoscope était très prometteur pour la journée.

- Ohayo gozaimasu Ran-chan. _(bonjour = matin)_

- Ohayo gozaimasu.

- Qu'est ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais faire du Tonkatsu, alors si vous avez un choux chinois pas trop gros…

- Hai, hai _(oui)_ je vous amène ça tout de suite. Ca sera tout ?

- Oui merci.

L'épicier fourra un petit chou dans un sachet plastique avant de le rendre à sa cliente.

- Arigatou. Bonne journée à vous.

Contrairement à l'épicier il y avait un monde fou à la boucherie mais alors qu'elle payait après s'être frayé un chemin parmi d'autres clients, la jeune fille entendit que quelqu'un prononçait son nom.

- Ara ! Nakamori-san ! Môri-san !

Ran se retourna, en même qu'une autre jeune fille qui lui sembla familière même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais…la demoiselle lui ressemblait beaucoup ! Puis son regard se fixa sur la personne qui les avait interpellé toutes les deux….

- Ara ! Azumi-san janaî !

La dénommée Azumi leur sourit, son panier de commission sur le bras, le monde était vraiment petit pour qu'elle rencontre le même jour et en même temps Aoko et la jeune demoiselle Môri qu'elle avait connue lors d'une affaire à Fukui.

**oOoOo**

Les trois filles s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un salon de thé après avoir achevé leurs courses ensemble. Aoko et Ran ne se connaissaient pas mais leur aînée savait délier les langues et bien vite les deux lycéennes commencèrent à papoter avec entrain, il fallait aussi dire qu'elles n'étaient pas timides et que leurs personnalités étaient enjouées et ouvertes.

- Alors tu es au lycée Teitan ? Tu dois connaître le détective lycéen Kudo Shinichi alors.

- Oui et comment que j'le connais…nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance.

Hontô ? _(vraimen_t) Qu'elle chance ! Nous aussi nous avons un détective dans notre classe, il s'appelle Hakuba tu as dû aussi entendre parler de lui.

- Oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré lors d'affaire de mon père.

Aoko se souvint alors du nom de son interlocutrice.

- Môri…

- Mmh ? Ran releva les yeux de sa tasse croyant que sa voisine de table s'adressait à elle.

- Non ! Tu es la fille de Môri l'endormi ? S'exclama Aoko

- Euh oui…

- Eh ben ! Tu es entourée de célébrité !

- Oh pas tant que ça. Ran était un peu gênée mais sa nouvelle amie semblait vraiment enthousiaste. Et si je ne me trompe pas ton père à toi est inspecteur non ?

- Oui mais je le vois rarement à la maison il est tellement occupé à pourchasser le Kid…

Ran et Azumi s'aperçurent vite que le regard d'Aoko s'était assombrit un bref instant et que parler de l'absence de son père ne l'enchantait pas vraiment…alors pour changer de sujet Azumi demanda.

- Nee Ran-san, Edogawa-kun n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, il avait une partie de foot avec ses amis.

- So…

Azumi n'ajouta rien et plongea ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé mais son dernier mot faisait ressentir sa déception devant l'absence du petit détective mais après tout elle avait gagné une matinée en compagnie de deux jeunes filles qui se ressemblaient beaucoup et pas seulement physiquement et le fait qu'elles se connaissent allaient peut être changer la donne.

**oOoOo**

Malheureusement le beau temps ne dura pas, en fin d'après midi le ciel se couvrit rapidement et il finit par tomber des cordes. Conan était ressorti chez le professeur Agasa, le petit détective avait prévenu qu'il ne rentrerait que tard et Kogoro est bien….il se plaisait à revoir en boucle tous ses enregistrements de Yoko Okino meilleur façon pour lui de passer le temps les jours de pluie. Ran dû donc dîner seule mais elle en avait prit l'habitude car de toute façon depuis un certain temps elle se sentait toujours « vide », il lui manquait quelque chose…enfin…plutôt quelqu'un… La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean mais elle finit par sourire lorsqu'elle vit le numéro affiché sur l'écran.

- Oui…bonsoir Shinichi…

**oOoOo**

Il était vingt et une heure passé lorsqu'Azumi eu fini de repasser le costume de fantôme de son jeune maître. Celui-ci c'était enfermé dans sa pièce secrète et avait expressément demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas, la jeune femme avait donc pu faire son petit ménage tranquillement tout en repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu l'autre soir…les similitudes entre la disparition de ses parents et celle de Kuroba-san étaient troublantes que pouvait donc cacher toute cette affaire ? Et y avait-il un lien ?

Elle allait monter à l'étage lorsqu'on frappa à la grande porte d'entrée.

- Ara ! Qui cla peut-il être à cette heure ci ?

Azumi n'eut qu'a faire quelques pas pour aller ouvrir la grande porte et, dehors trempée par la pluie…

- Môri-san !

Ran baissa la tête devant l'air stupéfait de son hôtesse.

- Gomen nasai…je sais qu'il est tard mais….

Sa voix se brisa, et un flot de larmes recommença à ruisseler sur ses joues se mêlant à la pluie. Azumi ressentit un violent frisson, une si grande tristesse s'échappait de la lycéenne en face d'elle qu'elle se sentait soudain nauséeuse. Sans un mot, elle s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser entrer sa visiteuse surprise.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'il mit enfin le nez hors de son repaire secret, le maître des lieux ne pu que remarquer une suite de petite flaques d'eau qui traversait son hall en diagonal…ça n'était pas qu'il était un maniaque de la propreté mais tout de même…Et puis où était passé sa charmante assistante ?

Kaito entra dans le salon où conduisait les empruntes d'eau en ouvrant la porte à toute volée.

- Ohé Azumi qui a…

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase…son bras droit était assise dans le plus large fauteuil et par terre, le visage reposant sur ses bras et couché sur les genoux d'Azumi, Ran s'était endormie ses yeux encore emprunts de son chagrin.

Voyant son jeune maître entrer avec fracas elle avait placé son index sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de faire silence.

Le jeune propriétaire des lieux entra pour mieux contempler la scène…c'était bien la fille du détective Mouri…Il ne pouvait oublier ce visage…celui de cette fille qui « lui » ressemblait. La ressemblance en était stupéfiante et la voir ainsi, les yeux rougies, gonflés et les traces de larmes encore bien présentes sur ses joues…Bon sang qu'est ce que ce gros nul de détective avait encore fait pour la faire pleurer ? Ah ça pour les enquêtes et jouer les empêcheurs de voler en rond il était fortiche ! Mais question délicatesse c'était zéro !

Voyant le regard interrogatif voir énervé de son maître Azumi le devançant dans ses questions.

- Elle ne savait pas où se réfugier…Nous nous sommes croisés en ville ce matin et je lui ai dit de passer un de ces jours….

Kaito eu soudain le regard grave, si cette demoiselle était là alors son fidèle protecteur pouvait peut être, être au courant mais une fois encore Azumi l'arrêta dans ses réflexions.

- Elle ne sait pas que je vis ici avec vous et puisqu'elle dort elle ne vous verra pas. Bocchama pardonnez moi cette initiative mais…La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur l'endormie à ses pieds. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas la laisser dehors…

Le jeune homme n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son entrée dans le salon

- Non, tu as bien fais mais elle va prendre froid si elle reste comme ça.

Sur ce, il se pencha et avec le plus de précautions possible, prit sa jolie visiteuse dans ses bras.

- Je vais la coucher dans la chambre d'ami mais il faudra que tu la veilles, je ne peux rester dans le coin tant qu'elle sera là.

Il partit avec son précieux fardeau sans lui laisser le tant de répondre.

Azumi observa le gentleman qui lui servait de maître jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et finit par sourire.

- Arigatou…Kaito-kun.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Ran se sentait bien, si bien. Pendant son sommeil, elle avait fait un rêve, un rêve merveilleux qui semblait si réel son prince, celui dont elle attendait si impatiemment le retour l'avait soulevée de terre pour l'emporter dans ses bras et cette douceur, cette chaleur qui se dégageait de ce corps masculin contre lequel elle pouvait se blottir lui avait fait oublier tous ses chagrins. Elle se souvenait de tous dans les moindres détails ses gestes calmes et attentifs, sa présence et ce parfum discret mais enivrant. Ce rêve resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pour toujours et elle sourirait en y repensant.


End file.
